Storybrooke Cinema Presents
by TBrennanFan
Summary: The cinema in Storybrooke was a tiny little thing, hardly used by anyone. Regina and Emma entered the cinema and started to look for seats; Emma was ahead and kept walking all the way to the back row and sat down in the very middle of the aisle. Swan Queen, PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Some Swan Queen fun. A short two piece story. Warning: Sexual content.

Part One

The cinema in Storybrooke was a tiny little thing, hardly used by anyone. It was only large enough to show two screenings at a time, and like most things in Storybrooke, it hadn't changed in many years. Regina and Emma entered the cinema and started to look for seats; Emma was ahead and kept walking all the way to the back row and sat down in the very middle of the aisle.

Regina looked at the seat for a moment, before carefully sitting down.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come here. These seats probably haven't been cleaned since the damn place opened," Regina complained.

"Oh shush, it's not that bad," Emma said, and playfully pushed Regina's shoulder, before entwining her fingers with those of the older woman.

"Ms Swan, I remind you that we're in a public place," Regina said as she separated their hands instantaneously and sat a little straighter.

Emma looked around. No one else was in their row, in fact, there was no one for the next few rows in front of them.

It was then that the movie decided to start rolling. It was some sort of sappy romantic film that Regina picked, and Emma had no interest in seeing. She had outright refused to see the horror film that was playing in the other thea. But of course, the only way to get Regina to agree to come out was to see whatever it was that she wanted to see. She had outright refused to see the horror film that was playing in the other theatre.

Emma had popcorn which Regina keep leaning over and stealing pieces of, unless Emma playfully slapped her hand away before she got there. Every time the film made her laugh, she would look over to see if Regina was laughing to, only to find her staring back at Emma, which made her laugh even more.

Emma reached over and placed her hand on Regina's leg, stroking gently, slowly moving higher. It caused Regina to jolt her leg and knock the popcorn all over the floor. Regina instantly got down on the floor and started to sweep it up with her hands, even though Emma tried telling her just to leave it there. But all too quickly everything changed, and Emma pulled her back into her seat, and kissed her softly. Her hands ran up Regina's tight skirt, and Regina's automatic reaction was to grab Emma's hands and push them away.

"Are you crazy? Someone is going to see us!", Regina whispered frantically.

"Really?", Emma replied, looking around at the 10 or so other people in the cinema. "I think we're safe, I know the cinema is sooo very crowded though." said Emma sarcastically.

Emma then leaned into Regina, and slowly whispered "Please Regina", before sucking on her lower ear lobe.

Regina could feel shivers travel down her spine, as she slowly nodded and gave Emma the permission she'd been seeking.

Emma slowly moved from her seat, so that she was kneeling in front of Regina. She moved her hands up Regina's skirt, and around her ass, pushing slightly, motioning for Regina to lift up ever so much so that Emma could unzip her skirt. Once unzipped, Emma quickly managed to push the skirt up fully, and placed one hand on Regina's inner thigh- moving it up and down the length of her thigh, playfully teasing.

Very suddenly, Emma moved her hand from Regina's thigh, and up to her panties, rubbing her clit through the thin material. Regina arched slightly into Emma's hand, and bit down hard on her own lip, trying to stop any noise from escaping. Emma kissed up her thigh, and stopped when her lips reached Regina's panties. She slowly took the top of the panties in her mouth, and pulled on them, sliding them slowly down Regina's thighs. Emma brought her hand up to Regina's core, and took her clit between her thumb and first finger, shooting bolts of delight through Regina's veins. Emma quickly brought her other hand up as well, gently pushing her legs apart, and forcing two fingers inside of the raven haired beauty. Regina's head was laid back on her seat, facing the ceiling, with her eyes closed tightly. Her hands tangled tightly in Emma's long golden hair.

Emma continued to thrust in and out, while simultaneously massaging Regina's clit. She could feel her heart racing inside of her chest, from a mixture of arousal and excitement at the prospects of possibly being caught. At the same time she could feel Regina's heartbeat through her inner walls, pounding strongly.

Regina could tell that she was close already. The thought them someone may see them terrified her, but excited her at the same time. What a scandal it would be if anyone saw them- Regina Mills, Major of Storybrooke, getting fucked by the new Sheriff in the town movie theatre.

A moment later Regina was coming, her inner walls spasming around Emma's fingers, and her clit throbbing, almost painfully so. She bit down on her lip so hard that she could taste blood. She kept her eyes closed as she came down from her high, and she could feel Emma reach up and kiss her long and hard.

Emma then reached to pull up Regina's skirt and re-zip it. She then sat back down in the chair next to Regina, and placed her head on her shoulder, holding Regina's hand until the movie ended.

Regina surprisingly didn't let go of Emma's hand throughout the movie, and it wasn't until they made it back to her Mercedes after the movie was done that they parted hands to get into the vehicle.

No words are exchanged until they were sitting comfortably in the car, and Regina pulled out of the movie theatre parking lot.

Emma looked over at her lover mischievously, and smiled, "So, did you like the movie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke Cinema Presents: Part 2

"So, did you like the movie?"

Regina looked over at the blonde and burst into laughter, something she found herself doing more and more often since they'd started dating. Emma had softened her, even though she'd never admit it out loud. She loved the ease at which they got along now- how natural it was to sit and laugh together.

After a few moments of laughter, Regina managed to get out, "Absolutely loved it".

It wasn't an overly long drive home, but the darkness and pounding rain from an oncoming storm made the drive difficult. Regina squinted through the rapidly moving windshield wipers to try to get a clear view of the road up ahead.

The storm had moved in a lot quicker than expected, when they'd left home the weather announcements were saying the storm would only hit in the early hours of tomorrow. They could hear a distant rumble of thunder, and both woman were thankful they weren't far from home.

When they turned the corner onto the main road that would eventually lead them to the Mayor's house, they were forced to come to a screeching stop. Blocking their path was a large tree that had been knocked over, a by-product of the strong winds.

Regina pulled the car to the side of the road, and looked fallen tree.

She paused for a moment, before glancing over at Emma and saying with a smirk, "This is the only way home".

Emma knew she was lying, a 15 minute detour could easily get them back to the Mayor's, but she decided to play along for now.

"Well Madam Mayor, what do you suppose we do to pass the time?" Emma said in her most innocent voice.

Regina relaxed in her seat, and unbuckled her seat belt. The pounding rain mixed with the howling of the wind didn't seem quite so worrisome now, on the contrary, Regina was pleased with their presence.

"I'm sure we can think of something," she said softly, mimicking Emma's innocent tone.

Regina slowly rose and moved across the car until she was straddling Emma. The Mayor prided herself on her public appearance and collected facade, but right now, all of that seemed to have vanished.

Regina played with the collar of Emma's blouse, passing the fabric between her fingers. The car didn't allow much room, she could feel Emma's chest rise and fall, and her breath ticked on Regina's cheek.

"What ever could we possibly do to pass the time in _this_ position? Seems quite silly to me," Emma whispered into her ear, hardly loud enough to hear over the rugged conditions beyond the car doors, and then took Regina's earlobe between her lips. She sucked ever so lightly, before trailing her tongue along the skin behind Regina's ear.

Regina felt her heart rate increase at the small touch, and goosebumps raise on her arms.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "maybe we could play a game." The words tickled Emma's ear, as she felt Regina's hot breath on her skin. Regina let her hands wander downwards just slightly, unbuttoning the top button of Emma's blouse.

"And what game would that be?" Emma questioned, her hands running up and down the length of Regina's torso. Regina let out a sigh of contentment as she felt Emma's hand dip below the bottom of her shirt, tracing patterns on the soft flesh of her stomach and tickling her bellybutton.

Regina didn't reply, but instead lowered her head just a few inches to press her lips firmly against Emma's. Her fingers tangled in Emma's long blonde hair, holding Emma close to her. She felt Emma's tongue run along her lower lip, and quickly allowed her entrance.

They stayed like this for quite some time, holding each other close, letting their tongues explore, content be close. Emma couldn't quite ignore the feeling of being a love-struck teenager who had to sneak around so not to get caught making out. She had made out in many cars in her youth, but all of them were simple fucks, nothing that ever mattered. This time was different though, even though their surrounding were less than the ideal picturesque romantic setting, Emma couldn't help but sense a radiating feeling of love coming off of her girlfriend.

Emma pulled away ever so slightly from Regina's lips, and started to trail kisses down her neck. She sucked ever so slightly, not wanting to risk the wrath she knew she would face if she left a mark. The kisses led her back to Regina's ear, where she softly spoke.

"I want you to touch me."

Regina could feel the wetness between her legs increase as she heard Emma's request. She adjusted herself so she could reach below the seat, and pulled the small lever that adjusted the angle of the seat. She pushed back on the seat so it was laying almost completely horizontally, and let the weight of her body lay against Emma's.

Regina didn't feel the need to reply with any witty remark. Her face hovered ever so slightly over Emma's, before reaching down and pressing their lips together again, but only for a second. She kissed down Emma's neck, and to her collarbone, before pulling on Emma's shirt with her teeth. She reached down and unbuttoned each button painfully slowly, Emma had to fight the urge to just rip the shirt.

Regina's hand came up to cup Emma's breast through her bra, and squeezed slightly, massaging it through the thin polka dotted material. She could hear Emma's breath hitch as she fondled the firm breast between her hand. Her mouth was sucking on a sensitive spot just below her collarbone, biting down ever so slightly.

Emma took her hands from around Regina's body, and brought them behind her, unclasping her bra and motioning for Regina to finish removing it. The garment was quickly tossed to the drivers seat along with her shirt.

Regina admired Emma's exposed chest, and brought one of her nipples to her mouth. Her tongue circled the hard nipple and nipped at it, enough to make a small whimper escape from her lover's lips.

Her mouth continued to explore Emma's chest, as her hand travelled lower, pulling down the zipper of the younger woman's tight jeans. It took a moment of maneuvering because of the tight space, but Regina managed to slip her hand under Emma's panties. The first thing she noticed was how moist they were, Emma was dripping.

The knowledge that she could arouse her girlfriend like this made her want to please her even more. Her fingers danced along Emma's folds, and quickly slipped inside. Emma's hips jerked as she was filled so suddenly, and started a steady rhythm against Regina's hand.

The rain was pounding even harder now against the roof the Regina's black Mercedes. Lightening strikes in the distance illuminate the sky momentarily, allowing Regina a glimpse of Emma's fully exposed body moving below her.

Regina continued the steady pounding of her hand, allowing her thumb to brush against Emma's clit on each downward movement, so similar to how Emma had been touching her less than an hour before.

Emma's breath came in gasps, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, trying to create as much friction as possible. The nails on one of her hands dug into Regina's back, and the other tangled in her hair, holding on for dear life.

Regina's mouth moved upwards from her chest, back to Emma's mouth, ceasing the escape of moans and muttered words of passion.

Emma's hips moved faster and faster, trying to force Regina's fingers in as deep as possible. Regina obliged and added a third finger, stretching Emma's tightening walls and curling her fingers upwards.

Emma gasped against Regina's mouth, and uttered a single word before their lips meet again.

"Please."

Regina gave into her demands, and pressed down on the blonde's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in continuous circles while keeping three fingers inside of her at all times.

Regina could feel the vibrations from Emma's throat, the uncontrollable sounds of pleasure coursing through her veins. She willed her fingers to go faster, as fast as the awkward positioning and small space will allow her to go. She could feel Emma's walls contracting, coming ever closer to her desired climax. She brought her mouth back to Emma's nipple and sucked hard, while pressing down forcefully on Emma's clit.

She knew that Emma'd hit her peak by the spasms she felt around her fingers, and the ever increasing sounds that were being emitted from Emma's mouth.

Regina kept her hand moving as she listened to Emma calling out her name over and over again, riding the high as long as possible. Eventually her hand slowed, and she carefully withdrew her hand from Emma's pants. She let her weight rest on top of younger woman as they caught their breath.

They were both exhausted, and their eye lids felt to heavy to keep open.

They both laid there, in a state somewhere between awake and slumber, and concentrated on breathing and listening to the sound of the rain outside.

The next thing Regina knew, she was being awoken by a loud banging. She sat up quickly, not realizing right away were she was, and hit her head firmly on the roof of the car. Emma was still laying below her, slowly awakening.

"What's going on?" she muttered, her eyes still partially closed, adjusting to the bright light from the rising sun that was shining through the windshield.

Regina looked around, the memory of driving back from the cinema flooding back to her, and she very quickly pulled her unbuttoned shirt firmly around her as she noticed the man standing outside the car, knocking on the window. He was wearing a bright orange construction vest, and looked quite uncomfortable knocking on their window.

"I'm sorry to umm... interrupt... Madam Mayor, but you're going to have to move your car."


End file.
